Yoshin
by little yoshi dude
Summary: Hey all this is little yoshi dude's sister
1. Chapters 1 & 2

Yoshin By: Chelsey Caleb Chapter 1: Yoshin 

**Once upon a time, there was a yoshi who lived on Yoshi Island. His name was Yoshin. He was very shy. All of the other yoshies thought he was weird. You see, this yoshi was very different from everyone else. The egg he hatched out of had no spots. Normal yoshi eggs had brightly colored spots. When he hatched he couldn't find his parents, but he was too shy to ask anyone about them. Another weird thing about him was his color. He was the only yellow-green yoshi on the island. Everyone laughed at his color. He was also the only yoshi who DIDN'T like pineapple! **

**But one day, as he was putting away his groceries, he saw a little box with a note attached to it at the bottom of his basket. It said:**

_**Dear Yoshin,**_

_**Here are some magic peas.**_

_**Just plant them please!**_

_**Way up high**_

_**In the big blue sky**_

_**There's someone who knows where your parents are**_

_**Don't worry you won't have to go far**_

_**Just plant these magical peas **_

_**Then go see the cloud giant please!**_

_**From: someone!**_

_P.S: There are 2 giants, a friendly one and an unfriendly one. You want to talk to the friendly one._

So Yoshin planted the peas, and went to bed.

Chapter 2: Yoshin and the pea stalk

**The next morning, Yoshin saw a big giant pea stalk! He climbed up the pea stalk. He climbed and climbed and climbed! He was confused of how high it was. He thought it would never end. Finally, he got to the top. He saw a big giant castle instead of a cloud giant. Then he went in. In the living room, he saw the giant. But something was different. The giant was eating his breakfast. Yoshin knew that all friendly creatures ate their breakfast at 9:00. It was already 10:30! He also knew that he was in the wrong place because the castle he was in was red. He knew that red was an unfriendly color. Then he quietly snuck to the blue castle. When he was there, he saw a giant cleaning dishes. **

**"Hello!" said the giant. "You must be Yoshin. I will give you this magic bottle. There's a genie inside. He will give you the courage to not be shy anymore."**

**"Thanks." Yoshin whispered.**

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

**"Oh no! That's the mean giant! Hurry hide somewhere!" The giant said.**


	2. Chapter 3: Yoshin Gets His Courage

_Just so you know, I own all the characters but, the idea for yoshies and yoshi island, belongs tothe ppl at Nintendo._

_AUTHORS NOTE: I have great ideas for chapter's 4 & 5. I will probably have chapter 4 up tomorrow or the day after that. PLZ R&R if you haven't already. _

_THANKS - little yoshi dude ( A.K.A Caleb Capo)_

* * *

Yoshin

Chapter 3: Yoshin gets his courage

Yoshin hid in the stove. When the bad giant walked in, he slammed the front door shut behind him, which made the entire castle rumble and shake!

"Can you smell that? It smells like yoshies in a stove!" the mean giant said as he started drooling. "Let's go have some yoshi stew!" the good giant said "Have a secret, I don't eat yoshies.

"What!" the mean giant said. "We are not friends anymore!" Then the giant slamed the door shut! Yoshin hopped out of the stove and rubbed the bottle that had the genie in it. Then a big puff of bright yellow smoke appeared and the genie appeared after the smoke cleared. "What is your wish master?" the genie said in a mystical voice. Yoshin said "I wish for the courage I need to find my parents!" Poof! His wish was granted. Soon yoshin got the courage! He said goodbye and also said that he would never forget the good giant. He then climbed down the pea stalk. Now that he had courage, he wanted to do so many things! First, he went to a yoshi's nest and made some friends. They were twin blue yoshi bothers. One was named Roshi and the other one was named Kosher. They had a sleep over! And for desert they had a banana shake. When Yoshin left, Kosher asked "Where's your parents Yoshin?" "No clue." Yoshin replied. "That is why tomorrow I am going to search for them." "Could we come too?" Roshi asked. Well of course! You are my friends!" Yoshin replied. So they all got a good night's sleep because tomorrow would be very long and exciting day.


	3. Chapter 4: The Big Search

_Hi it is Caleb and I want to say that all you people who give me bad comments are EVIL AND FULL OF CRAP! Okay i'm finished. PLZ R&R!_**

* * *

**

**Yoshin **

**Chapter 4 the big search**

**The next morning Yoshin, Roshi, and Kosher woke up, put on detective outfits, and started searching. The first clue they found was "Time Machine" It was a good thing that Yoshin had a notebook in his pocket so that they could write the clues down. Yoshin wrote clue #1 down. The 2nd clue was "In Perplexing Pool." Yoshin said " I know that invention. It is the transportation 7000!" Yoshin wrote clue #2 down. Soon they found the transportation 7000! In side, they found clue #3. It said, Prehistoric Times." Kosher pressed a button that said prehistoric times on it. There were lights flashing all around and it made the 3 yoshies dizzy. Soon they were in prehistoric time! The three yoshies found clue #4 way up in a palm tree. It said 1962 prehistoric footprint. So Roshi pressed a button it said 1962. Soon they were in front of Martin Yoshi King J.R! "Umm…excuse me. Mr. King, we need help finding a prehistoric footprint that is supposed to be here." Said Yoshin. Dr. Martin Yoshi King Jr. took the yoshies to a dinosaur museum. They saw a huge fossilized footprint. Clue #5 was attached to it.**

**Clue #5 was, "a hood." "Now what?" asked Kosher. "We have no place to go!" "Let's just guess." Suggested Yoshin. So they went to the time of September 11. Once they were there, they saw Yoshin's parents. Yoshin ran over to them and hugged them super tight. He was so happy. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a masked robber came up and stole Yoshin's mom's purse!**


End file.
